The present invention relates to a machine used for processing recyclable materials, and more particularly, to a machine for crushing containers of varying sizes and materials, while also relieving any internal pressure or contents inside the containers.
Material recycling has become an important industry in recent years due to decreasing landfill capacity, environmental concerns and the dwindling of natural resources. Many industries and communities have adopted voluntary and mandatory recycling programs for reusable materials. One problem facing these programs is the huge volume of containers that are generated. Once used, recyclable container, should ideally be crushed (flattened or compacted) for economical transportation of the spent containers to a landfill, recycling center or factory. Ideally the contents of the containers are removed before the container is crushed.
When collected for processing, the containers may still contain materials such as liquid, sand, or dirt or they may be filled with air. Crushers and compactors have been developed whose primary purpose is to crush cans and beverage containers. One method of crushing employs a linear action that compresses the container. A major concern with these crushers is that if the containers are sealed with contents still inside, pressure may build during the crushing cycle, which if not relieved, may cause the containers to explode, damaging the machine or, worse, injuring the machine operator. Other types of crushers have been developed that crush the container between a pair of rotating wheels or between a rotating wheel and a wall.
In addition to the concerns of relieving the pressure and removing the contents, the prior art crushers machines are generally designed to crush a specific container, such as an aluminum can or small beverage container. Manifestly, it is not practical to provide a recycling operation with a unique crusher for each type of container.
Therefore, what is needed is an effective, inexpensive means for crushing containers of varying sizes, shapes and materials that also allows their contents to escape before the containers are completely crushed. All of this should be done with a machine that is reliable and easy to operate.